Drawn Together NaruHina
by Italian Fluff
Summary: They were simply drawn together by fate. And with the sake of their village on the line, two unlikely people will team up, and in some chaotic way, find love. NaruHina COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Drawn Together

(Episode 1 A NaruHina Fan Fic.)

A familiar figure walked down the path that let to her home. Their home. It had been 2 years since her friend had been set off on an ANBU mission that was Top Secret even to other ANBU officials. In the past, that man had rescued his friend who was much like him, and defeated an organization of villains. This man was her love, Naruto.

The change from his 3 year trip w/ Jaraiya had been enough; Hinata had about dropped dead at the sight of him. Her mind was pondering at what he would look like now. Maybe taller? No. He had already hit 6 feet, she thought. Maybe he grew he hair out a little and changed his outfit again! And maybe he finally put his forehead protector around his neck.

Hinata had loved Naruto for as long as she could remember. But then again, not every relationship is perfect. Hinata detested Naruto's outfit no matter how much it changed little by little. And his forehead protector was just not suited for his forehead! After the destruction of Konoha was over, he wore it around his neck for awhile, Hinata adored it that way. His hair was loose and free, but then he started spiking it w/ that god awful hair gel. Hinata was praying to god that he hadn't discovered some new "exotic" hair gel. She shivered at the thought.

Finally, she could see a figure w/ blond hair heading towards the gate. Naruto was the only Konoha ninja w\ blond hair, so of course it was him. She scanned him up and down noticing, he wasn't wearing orange.

Instead he was wearing a full black outfit, and then a sky blue vest. The vest was long and blew in the wind. Also one other thing had changed, Hinata's dream(s) had come true, his hair was longer, and his forehead protector was around his waste, but not his neck.

Hinata blushed furiously just at the site of him. She was glad she had her ANBU mask on, so no one would see her blood red face. Her habit was as bad as ever.

She adjusted her mask, and shot up into the nearest tree. She planned on doing a dramatic entrance like Naruto would do. Except it would just be for the fun of the game.

It wasn't long until she was in front of the tree that Naruto was about to pass. She was behind a bush. Then she used Kurenai's jutsu to make her self dissolve.

Naruto had heard her and was in defense position with a kunai held in his hand. Hinata replicated herself and distracted him w/ the clone. Finally she jumped on him from behind.

"Gotcha!" She yelled. Until Naruto, puffed into smoke. Hinata sighed. _He's coming at me from behind,_ she thought. She decided she would let Naruto have a little fun; it had been a while since they'd seen each other after all.

It wasn't long after that had Naruto wedged into Hinata picking her up and throwing her on his back.

"Now I got you!" Naruto yelled rhetorically. Hinata blushed at the way Naruto was carrying her.

"Let me down you evil woman!" She yelled playfully.

"I'm not a woman!" He responded.

"How do I know that?" Hinata asked with a mischievous look on her face. Naruto turned red and Hinata giggled.

Hinata had considered Naruto a close friend and was no longer as shy as she used to be around him. Well, at least she stopped fainting. Hinata's mask was thrown over her shoulder, so Naruto knew she blushing.

"Since when did you become part of ANBU?" Naruto questioned looking over his shoulder at her mask. It was in the shape of the head of a rabbit. It had two pink swirls, one on each cheek, and then had ears. It was what her Chinese Horoscope was, so that was her mask. Even though she would have preferred the tiger.

"Not long ago, about 3 months back." She finally replied, still head over heals, (literally in this case.) over Naruto's shoulders. She was getting a blood rush in her head.

"Oh, and what does your mask look like?" She added to her previous statement.

Naruto held it up. He was lucky! He got the tiger! Hinata growled w/ jealousy.

"Yah, be jealous!" Naruto retorted. Hinata blew her hair off her face in frustration. She seemed stressed, Naruto could tell.

"Hay, stand up for a sec." Naruto said to Hinata, gently letting her slide down off his back.

"You have a new look right? So take off your ANBU robe and show me!" He said to her.

"Why should I?" She asked turning pink.

"Because you saw mine." He replied irritated.

"Fine. But just part of it." She finally said.

She took of her black robe down to her waste.

"I got a new hoodie!" She shouted. Waiting to see Naruto's reaction.

"Lame!" He replied. "So what are you wearing also? Jeans?" He asked.

"Um, no.(?)" Hinata replied. She took off the rest of the robe. And there it was. Hinata, was actually, wearing, shorts.

Naruto's mouth dropped open. She was so revealing of herself! More than Sakura! The outfit showed her curves and perfectly outlined her chest._ Holy mother of god, _Naruto thought, trying not to drool.

"She'd make a fine mate." he suddenly heard a dark growl from inside him.

"Shut up fox, we're just friends." He replied.

"That's not what your hormones are telling me." The fox grumbled back.

Soon Naruto was back to reality. The fox had been right, Naruto felt different around her. She had gotten rid of all and I mean all her baby fat, and it had seamed to have gone to her chest.


	2. Chapter 2

Drawn Together

(Episode 2 A NaruHina Fan Fic.)

"W-w-whoa." Naruto managed to stutter out. Hinata turned pink and asked,

"Do you like it?" Naruto was shot back to reality and not fantasy then replied,

"Well, uh, duh! Who wouldn't?"

"Sakura." She answered looking down.

"Hinata! I was w/ Sakura in training, she can be a bitch! Don't worry about it!" He stated picking Hinata up again in what he liked to call the, "Potato Sack Position."

"Really?" Asked Hinata un-aware of what his reply was about to be.

"Hell yah! Sakura is just jealous because you can show more and look okay. In case you haven't noticed, all her shirts are baggy because she's flat." Naruto chuckled out. Hinata giggled then said, "I guess your right Naruto. Sakura didn't change her appearance at all."

They headed down the road to Konoha together (not that Hinata had a choice.) while she was still thrown over his shoulders. Konoha was about a half an hour away so it would be a while.

One question had been badgering Naruto all morning. But he couldn't bring himself to ask her. He looked at her, and then looked at the ground trying to solve his own question. He couldn't figure it out no matter how close he looked at her. So Naruto would have to ask her it.

"H-hey Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked turning a faded shade of pink.

"Yes Naruto-kun?" She replied looking up at him.

"Um, well, don't take this the wrong way b-but, do u ever wear a shirt under your hoodie?" He questioned turning read looking like he was about to faint. Hinata frankly wasn't in any better of a condition. She was red and wobbly.

"Y-yes Naruto-kun. I wear a shirt under this." She said turning her head in embarrassment.

"Then why don't you ever have your hoodie off?" He asked in a persistent tone.

"Well, it feels to revealing." She replied,

"It would look great w/ your shorts!" He shouted grinning at her. "You know Hinata, I got a lot of money from my ANBU mission, I think I'm gonna take you shopping for a totally new outfit!" He yelled lifting her off his back.

Naruto had never, ever liked her clothing. He was glad it had changed somewhat, but her hoodie wasn't very bright. She needed something to bring out her eyes. And maybe a skirt sorta thing like Sakura and Ino had.

"Come on!" He shouted racing towards Konoha, very eager to help pick out her new wardrobe. Hinata ran after him barely able to keep up. He had gotten faster and she noticed she needed to work on her speed herself. She looked for something to motivate her, and that one thing was the figure running in front of her, Naruto.

Hinata adored the new Naruto, but she was afraid of what he had an idea of her wearing. He had finally changed his outfit, in the end she still remembered his orange outfit(s) and about screamed aloud.

In about five minutes flat they were in Konoha. They opened the gates and entered their homeland. Right away, Naruto grabbed her arm and pulled her to the Konoha Eastern Mall.

The first and last store was Pacy, it was one of the newest ones. They had sections for all the clans, including the Uzumakis and Hyuuga. Naruto ran over to the Hyuuga section and picked out four tops and bottoms and shoved Hinata into the changing room.

Hinata was out of breath by the time she was in the dressing room. She took a deep breath then looked at the clothes. One of the tops put Hinata into shock and she sighed looking at it.

"The pervert." She muttered under her breath.

"What was that Hinata? Oh, and make sure to try every one on!" He shouted at her. Hinata decided to try the top on.

"Aw hell w/ it." She whispered to herself slipping the top off the hanger.

Five minutes went by and Hinata stepped out of the dressing room. On her was a pair of white capris and a blue almost see through stringy shirt that went down to the center of Hinata's chest. On the bottom of the capris, was the Hyuuga symbol.

"That one rocks! That's my favorite one!" He shouted making Hinata blush. She knew why he liked it so much.

"I'll consider it." She muttered just loud enough for Naruto to hear it while walking back into the dressing room. All expression left Naruto's face.

"Wait. What? What do you mean you'll consider it?! HINATA-CHAN OPEN UP!" He shouted pounding on the door to Hinata's dressing room. She giggled and turned red. She was going to buy it, but mainly for him.

The next outfit that Hinata tried on was a Konoha Eagle shirt. It had three buttons towards the top so you could adjust the upper part of the shirt. It had red dot on it, one with the Hyuuga symbol and an eagle w/ a centimeter long gold eagle w/ a scroll at the top in a corner. It was the Konoha Eagle symbol. And for the bottoms was a white scort that was very comfortable for Hinata.

"I like this one." Hinata said as soon as she stepped out of the dressing room.

"I do too." Naruto replied scanning her up and down with his index finger and thumb on his chin.

After that there were two outfits left until Naruto threw something over to Hinata.

"Try this on!" He shouted making sure that she heard him. She looked at it and sighed. Yet again, Naruto was starting to show what his three years w/ Jaraiya had done.

In Hinata's hands was a white bikini swim suit w/ large navy blue dots (one of them w/ the Hyuuga symbol) on both parts of it. She decided she would go ahead and try that on then so she could get it over with. She looked at the top and bottom and thought they would be to small on her. Well, she was only half right, the bottom part fit just fine, hell it was almost to big. Then there was the top part, it was **way** to small. It fit her tightly and made her look bigger because it was so small. It was surprising that it didn't flatten her down.

She walked out with her hoodie on so Naruto could on see the bottoms.

"There." She muttered with her eyes squinted shut as she walked out of the dressing room.

"Take off the hoodie." Naruto growled at her. She saw an evil look in his eyes and wanted to laugh.

"Fine. But I get to take you shopping after this!" She yelled at him turning red as she pulled of her hoodie.

A loud whistle came from Naruto as soon as the hoodie left Hinata. She looked at him then turned cherry red.

"D-d-does i-it l-l-look okay?" She managed to stutter out.

"Hell yah!" Naruto shouted and pushed her back into the dressing room.

"Now try on the other two outfits!" He yelled through the door, his voice slightly muffled.

The next outfit had a camo blouse top w/ a pair of tan baggy shorts. On the shorts was her clan's logo. She also liked this one. It was comfortable, breathable and easy to move around in. She stepped out and did a little twirl.

"Hmmm, I like it." Naruto said with his hand on his hips.

"So do I!" She shouted walking back into the dressing room.

Finally! Hinata was on her last outfit! When she looked at it she wanted to puke. There in her hands, was and orange top. She immediately threw it down and stormed out and put it back where it was.

"Okay, I'm getting all but the orange thing." She said walking up to Naruto. Naruto grinned noticing that meant the blue shirt.

"Okay then." He replied walking up to the cashier and paying for them.

They were walking down the streets of Konoha together back from the Eastern Konoha Mall. Hinata had her bag of clothes in her right hand and was standing shoulder to shoulder w/ Naruto.

"Wanna go out tonight?" Naruto asked wondering. Naruto turned a light shade of pink.

"Where do you want to go?" She asked.

"Well, at first I was thinking ramen, but then I remembered Ino is having her yearly pool party. Wanna go to that?"

"Um, sure." She replied, eager to make Sakura jealous, especially sense how much more attractive Naruto looked, the girls would be all over him, but now, he was taken.

"Is that why you bought me that swimsuit?" She asked.

"Yah. I didn't want you wearing a one piece so…" He started to say until he was cut off. Hinata leaned over to him and gave Naruto a small kiss on his cheek. He turned red.

"Thank you." She whispered in his ear.

They were coming up to her apartment.

"I have to go." She said opening the door to her apartment.

"Uh, okay." He replied "I'll um, pick yuh up at 10 then."

"Okay." She answered shyly. She started to shut the door but then…

"And Hinata-chan…" He said putting his hand on her door.

"Yes Naruto-kun?"

"You um, can call me later, um, yah. So my number is 234-9909, so, just call me when you're ready."

"Okay Naruto." She said finally being able to shut her door.

Naruto let out a bug heap of air then jumped up.

"Yessss!" He shouted. Little did he know Hinata was doing the exact same thing inside her apartment.

Hinata laid down on her red leather couch and sighed. She couldn't believe what was happening to her. She closed her eyes and started fantasizing about what would happen tonight. Sooner than she thought, sleep had her tightly in it's grasp.

Hinata woke up by the feeling of her head hitting the floor. She had fallen asleep on her couch. She looked up at her clock and about passed out. It was already 9 o'clock! She had one hour to get ready, which wasn't enough.

She searched her room for the bag from Pacy. She couldn't find it anywhere! She was so freaked out she was checking her cat's litter box. Then, she found it. It was right next to her door.

"I've been using Byakugan to much." She said to herself. She through her swim suit on and put on some of her new waterproof make up. She also grabbed her white fishing net beach skirt and tied it around her waste. She threw on a pair of navy blue flip flops and called Naruto.

"I'm ready." She said as soon as he picked up.

"Be there in a sec." He replied. It didn't seem like much more than a second because after Hinata hung up, the doorbell rang.

Hinata answered the door to find Naruto in a pair of blue swimming trunks.

"Se you're ready." He said scanning her up and down w/ one eyebrow raised.

"As are you." She replied nodding her head.

"Lets go." He said grabbing and locking her arm w/ his.

They headed down the lit up city streets noticing that it was crowded. Hinata had never been out this late before. There were teenagers everywhere, no adults. Wait, let me correct myself, there was one, but that was Jaraiya, and he had had 5 bottles of Saki, and wouldn't stop them. He was sorta a kid himself.

They were coming close to Ino's house and Hinata couldn't wait. The first person they saw was Shikamaru.

"Oy! Naruto!" Shikamaru shouted. "What happened to you?"

"I matured." He replied sticking his nose up in the air and his arm around Hinata.

"Awww I see." He said grinning. "I see you and Hinata are together now; am I right?"

"Yep. I just got back today so it hasn't been for that long." He replied. "You're with Ino right?"

"Yep. I think almost everyone's paired up, who's coming anyway, for this thing except Choji, Lee, and Sakura."

Hinata grinned.

"Well we better be going Naruto-kun!" She yelled with a fake grin on her face, pulling him smiling at Shikamaru. Now Hinata felt aggressive, and exited.

"Whoa! Who died Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"Your brain! Now lets go." Hinata giggled.

"Your mean!" Naruto said in a sarcastic winy way.

Soon the couple was in front of Ino's house. At the front was Ino checking off people from her list.

"Hey Ino!" Naruto greeted her.

"Aw! Glad you two could show." She said smiling. "Okay, Naruto, and Hinata." She muttered under her breath making two check marks on her paper.

"Go on in." She said with a big grin.

Naruto and Hinata walked through Ino's house to her backyard where the pool was. Sakura was standing next to it talking w/ TenTen.

"Naruto?!" She shouted. "Long time no see!" She said hugging him. Then she noticed Hinata and frowned. Then she gave a really cheesy smile.

"Sooo, why is Hinata here with you?" She asked with an annoyed tone.

"She's my girl friend." He replied look at her.

Sakura dropped her punch and the music stopped.

"Nice one Naruto!" Shouted Lee coming over to give him a high five. Naruto smiled. Sakura picked up her glass and the music went back on. Then, Sakura went into her flirty version. She put her hand on his shoulder and slid her hand down his arm.

"You know I really missed you." She whispered in his ear.

Hinata didn't know what to do. She couldn't think, let alone speak! But her feet moved for her. Hinata moved in between them.

"Back off." She said looking Sakura in the eye.

"Make me Hinata! He never liked you!" She shouted.

"BITE ME!" Hinata shouted in reply. Sakura gasped and attempted to punch her. Hinata grabbed her fist and started pulling her short hair. Sakura defended herself and did the same.

They were locked in arm to arm combat. They were pulling each others hair and moving all over. Soon, they started going towards the edge of the pull. They tried to push each other in, but they both went in together.

Hinata was the first to come up. She pulled her long hair out of her face. Then once Sakura came up, she punched her in the nose, causing it to bleed. The crowd all let out a classic "ouch" and "ooh" but they kept fighting. TenTen tried to stop the fight but just got socked in the face.

Then Hinata had an idea. She put both her hands on Sakura's head and pushed down. Sakura went down. But Hinata pushed hard enough, that she was able to push herself out of the water. Sakura was in the pool screaming at Hinata.

"How about you guys settle it w/ words!" Lee suggested.

"Fine!" They both yelled. Hinata started off.

"Bitch!"

"Whore"

"Slut!"

"Hooker!"

"Lesbian!

"Ass Hole!"

"Worthless Load Of Shit!"

"Bi!"

"Homo!"

"Stop!" Naruto yelled making the two girls stop bickering.

"Sakura! I'm with Hinata! Deal with it! I won't be with you!" He yelled at the pink haired ninja. Hinata was standing behind her.

"I don't give a sh…" She started to reply raising her arm up until she noticed she had "accidentally" hit Hinata in the face and she was falling the pool.

Hinata hit the water unconscious and Naruto jumped in after her. He pulled her up and Shikamaru and Lee helped get Hinata out of the pool.

"God damn it Sakura!" Ino yelled running into her backyard. "What the hell did you do know?!" Ino ran over and helped. Naruto stood up.

"Sakura, can you help Hinata? She's still unconscious." Naruto asked w/ concern in his eyes.

"Hell no!" She replied walking off.

"I'll try the little bit I know since Sakura's being a bitch." Ino said kneeling down to Hinata.

An hour went by before Hinata was conscious again. She coughed up water and just mumbled something no one could understand.

"I'll take care of her from here." Naruto said picking Hinata up. Then they disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Naruto took Hinata back to his apartment. He put her in hid bed w/ extra blankets. He turned his heat on high and added wood to his fireplace. He lied next to her until she woke up.

"Naruto? W-what happened?" She asked clueless.

"Sakura hit you and you fell in Ino's pool." He replied putting her hair behind her ear looking deep into very purple eyes.

"Oh yeah…" She said w/ a tired voice.

Then Hinata clenched her stomach and started to cry. Naruto lifted up the blankets noticing a bloody bruise the size of his hand.

"Oh my god." He gasped. When he touched it, Hinata screamed.

"I'm sorry!" He would tell her. "I just need to find out if there's any internal damage."

He had indeed learned a few things w/ Tsunade. It was now coming in handy. He finally finished examining her. Naruto laid down next to her and rapped his arms around her as she cried because of the pain. As her wound spasmed she would scream, Naruto would just hug her tighter

It wasn't long before Naruto started crying himself. He had offered to take her to the party. He had taken her there. Maybe he really wasn't loved by anybody.

Hinata turned her head into him, snuggling into his chest. Naruto turned pink but he embraced it. Hinata continued to cry until about 2 am. Then she finally fell asleep. Naruto just watched her. _She is so beautiful, _He thought to himself. It wasn't long after Hinata had fallen asleep, so had he.

He had fallen on the floor in the middle of the night. His bed was crowded w/ two people in it. Hinata fell on top of him. Her head was on his chest and the rest of her body right next to his. Even though Naruto couldn't stand sleeping on the floor, Hinata looked peaceful for one time during the night. He didn't want to disturb her.

Hinata soon woke up. It was lunch time. She got up w/out waking Naruto. She went to find something to eat, but all she found was Ramen. She decided she would cook some for Naruto.

Naruto actually probably would have stayed asleep if Hinata wouldn't have started making Ramen. The sweet aroma woke Naruto. He looked to see Hinata in his robe fixing him Ramen.

Hinata heard him behind her.

"Good Mo…" She started to say, but Naruto stopped her. He turned her around touching his lips w/ hers. Hinata was in heaven. Their mouths were together. Soon their tongues started exploring each others mouths. Then Naruto broke away from her, as red as could be.


	3. Chapter 3

Drawn Together

(Episode 3 A NaruHina FanFic.)

A Leg Pop Gone Wrong

The feeling of Naruto made Hinata jump at first, but then she eventually relaxed and gave into him. It was both Naruto and Hinata's first kiss, and everything was going as planned, so far anyway. Hinata was about to attempt something she had only seen in movies. This thing was know as "the leg pop."

The time felt right for Hinata, so she decided to go w/ it. She fell slightly into Naruto and popped her leg, forgetting what was behind her. She hit the oven on which she had been making ramen, knocking it off the oven of the ground.

The sudden noise startled both Naruto and Hinata. This cause Naruto to fall backwards, and of course, Hinata fell right on top of him. Hinata's face was red, and Naruto's was farley flushed.

Together, both Naruto and Hinata sat there, eyes locked. Then they both broke out in laughter. They leaned up against the kitchen cabinets. Naruto laid his head back into Hinata's lap, still laughing while she was turning red thinking about all that had happened.

After Naruto had FINALLY stopped laughing, he looked up at Hinata w/ a tender look. He put his hand up to her forehead and moved her hair out of her eyes and behind her ears.

"I love you." He whispered his head still in her lap.

"I love you to Naruto-kun." She replied w/ a tear in the corner of her eye.

Hinata had planned on not crying during a time like this, it as to perfect. In fact, she probably wouldn't have cried, if it weren't for her wound. It was another spasm. She clutched her side and bit her lip in pain. She screamed and heaved over. Naruto stood up and tried to do all he could.

"We're going to Tsunade." He said to her w/ deep concern.

"Fine." She managed to mutter out, still clutching her side in pain.

--------------------------------------------next scene------------------------------------------------

"What the hell were you doing Hinata?!?!" Tsunade shouted at her. Naruto answered for her,

"Sakura and her got in a fist fight at Ino's house last night."

"That explains why it's so bad! Sakura is like my apprentice after all, and she had great upper body strength, probably better than Naruto." She replied. "If she was really mad, she could have used something forbidden I taught her, it's sorta like Neji's gentle fist but does internal and permanent damage." She said. Hinata gasped and about passed out. You could tell Tsunade wasn't pleased at ALL with her student. "So Hinata we need to take you in for a Cat-Scan." She added, looking at her w/ a strong, determined face. Hinata sighed.

"Okay." The she was pulled into the x-ray room where the cat-scans and x-rays were done.

"Stay still Hinata!" Said the medical-nin outside the window of the room where Hinata was. "You're almost done." The machine was making loud obnoxious noises that made Hinata want to step out of the machine and leave, but she wanted to find out what was wrong.

"You're doing great!" Naruto shouted, pulling the small microphone over to him, having the medical-ninja swipe it back. They both shared glares at each other. Hinata just rolled her eyes trying not to giggle.

"Okay your done." The medical-nin finally announced. She sighed with relief and waited till the could step out of the machine. They moved her back to one of the hospital rooms, and they waited for the results.

"The bitch!" Tsunade shouted, knowing perfectly well she was talking about her younger subordinate, Sakura. "She did exactly what I told her NOT to do."

"So what's wrong?" Hinata asked afraid of what the answer would be.

"Well, you'll need surgery, that's for sure." She replied. "But you have a whole series of things going on around here. First off, starting at the least worst, you broke 3 of your ribs. And you damaged a majority of your skin tissue from your side. Then you have what you'll need surgery for," She said pointing to the cat-scan pictures, Naruto's arm around Hinata, and her about to break out in tears. "Sakura did what I was telling you caused permanent internal damage." She said sadly. Hinata gasped and put her hands over her mouth. "But lucky for you, if this would have happened about 5 years ago, you would have died. But now we have the wonderful works of surgery."

Hinata grew exited. There was hope! Thank god!

"But it's only been done on 6 people, 3 of them died, so you have a 50/50 chance." So much for hope, Hinata thought to herself. "It's a 3 hour long surgery, you're going to need organ transplants and I'm going to have to grow parts of your nerves back, so part of your digestive system isn't working." She said, making it sound easy. Hinata still looked un-assured, and Naruto just pissed off. "But the medicine we give you to grow your nerves back, is why most of the people had died. They had severe allergic reactions." Now Hinata was seriously about to faint. SHE had severe allergy problems.

"The surgery will be on Monday." Tsunade added. Hinata gave into the stress and started crying. Tsunade walked out and returned to her work.

"THAT WHORE!" Hinata shouted and cried into Naruto, pounding on his chest. Naruto put his hand on the back of her head and let her cry. He was about to cry himself/

"Lets go home." He whispered to her. She nodded, her head still nuzzled in his shirt. They walked out of the room, having the nurses staring at them, obviously hearing what Hinata had shouted.

Naruto carried Hinata to his apartment on his back; her head berried in his shoulder. Occasionally, she would look up sadly check where they were. Then, while looking up, Hinata spotted a pink blur up ahead.

"Naruto." She said.

Yes Hina-chan?" He replied.

"Put me down." She commanded.

"Oh, uh, okay." He said putting Hinata down gently.

Hinata immediately took off. She sped up as she started to notice it was Sakura, and soon was jumping from roof top to roof top until she was below her. Hinata jolted down and picked Sakura up by her hair and pulled her up to the roof top.

"What the hell?" Sakura snapped.

"You bitch!" Hinata yelled picking her up again by her hair, trying to avoid hand to hand combat again.

"What I Do?" Sakura yelled trying to get free.

"Oh nothing of course you whore! You used that technique on me! And guess what? Just to add to the excitement, I'm going to have to have a life threatening surgery that 3 out of 6 people have died in! ARE YOU FUCKING HAPPY NOW?!" She shouted with the fire of hell in her eyes.

Sakura stared Hinata w/ amusement and a glimmer of concern.

"I-I -I had no Idea." Sakura muttered.

"Yah, and Shino's really a girl!" Hinata yelled.

"I'm sorry okay!" Sakura shouted.

"Say that to my dead mother who I'll soon be joining!" Hinata screamed and stormed off, letting go of Sakura's hair.

Hinata jumped off the roof no longer crying, but red w/ rage.

"Are you okay?" She heard a caring voice say behind her. Then she remembered, 'Naruto'.

"Yes I'm fine Naruto-kun." She said, her body finally loosening up. She jumped on his back again and they headed towards his apartment.

The noise of the jingling of a key filled the empty apartment hallway. Hinata slipped off of Naruto and into his apartment. She sat down on his couch, and had an emotional brake down. She bawled in her hands as Naruto rushed to her side.

"Shhhhh, everything will be alright." He told her while she cried into his shoulder. He sat there, always there when she needed him. Hinata wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

Hinata and Naruto both eventually fell asleep on the couch. Hinata was sprawled on top of him in a way many could take a wrong way, her head sleeping on his chest. She was dreaming, but of what?

She was sitting across from Tsunade, un-noticeable. She was sorting her documents, then she came across the Birth Certificates file. She was sorting them A-Z.

Then she came across a certificate w/ Naruto's name on it. Along w/ it, was his birthday. September 2nd, it read. What day is it? She asked herself. Then in her mind she remembered, It was September 1st.

Hinata's eyes shot open, she gently got off Naruto, and slipped on her sandals. She quietly headed out the door. Hinata HAD to plan something for Naruto's 18th birthday.

Hinata browsed through clothing shops, gift shops, and the mall, but found nothing. Naruto had never liked gifts bought from a store, he thought it was the effort that counts. Hinata was blank w/ ideas. Nothing.

She looked everywhere, she asked his friends and they told her what she already knew. She felt like she was going to explode. If there would have been a perfect time for Hinata to have an emotional break down, this would be it.

While in search of Naruto's present, Hinata walked by the place she worked on weekends. Then she remember she had to work tomorrow. Her job was to sing and be a waitress at the club. It wasn't hard labor, but it was good pay.

At that time in Hinata's mind, a light bulb turned on. I'll perform a show for Naruto tomorrow night! She though to herself. She just had to find the perfect song for him.


	4. Chapter 4

Drawn Together

(Episode 4 A NaruHina FanFic)

The party with a side dish of murder.

Hinata walked into the door of the club. It was called the 303. A brunette haired girl stood at the counter.

"Hey Hikari!" Hinata greeted.

"Hi Hinata! I thought you were off today." She replied.

"I am, but I want to rent this place for someone's birthday." She said.

"Oh, well I'm going to need your full name, the person you're doing this for's full name, and the cause all written down on this white paper." She said smiling handing Hinata the form.

"Okay, just give me a sec." She said taking a pen out of her pocket. She filled out the form and handed it to Hikari.

"Naruto Uzumaki ay? Haven't you had a crush on this guy for like ever?" Questioned Hikari smiling.

"Yes, and we're together now. Then tomorrow night is his 18th birthday." Hinata replied turning a faint pink.

"Okay I see." Said Hikari, "You get it from 5pm to 2am then."

"Thank you!" Said Hinata running out the door.

Hinata had two songs already in mind. One was Naruto's favorite, the song was called Wind. Then the 2nd one was called Stand Together, a song she had performed when she first started singing.

Hinata sent out invitations to all of Naruto's closest friends, Shikamaru, Kiba, Ino, etc. They came over to the club at about 3pm the next day to help w/ decorations. Now Hinata had to go choose what outfit to where.

On the way to her apartment, she passed Kiba.

"Oh Hinata! I'm so sorry!" Was the first thing he said to her. Then gave her a friendly hug.

"About what?" She asked.

"I heard the news. I can't believe Sakura would do such a thing!" He replied.

"Well, the good thing is, Tsunade can fix it!" She said trying not to break out in tears. Hinata had totally spaced the surgery. It was tomorrow, September 3rd.

After talking to Kiba about it, she gave him the invitation to Naruto's party. Then as she was walking and passed everybody else, she did the same. One thing was for sure though, she wasn't inviting Sakura.

Hinata ran the rest of the way to her apartment. The party was an hour and a half away. She had 30 minutes till Naruto got back from doing his ANBU training. She had to find something by then.

She raided through her closet and couldn't choose what to where. Then she found the blue lacey top Naruto had liked so much. She decided she would wear that w/ her good pair of black slacks.

Hinata threw them in a bag, just in time for Naruto to get home.

"Hi Hinata!" He said and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi Naruto. Sorry but I've gotta got to work." She said kissing him then heading out the door.

"Oh. Uh okay bye!" He yelled at her down the hallway.

Hinata rushed in to 303 and checked everybody off the list. Then she called Naruto saying she needed to talk to him at 5, to dress fancy, and to meet her inside 303. He said he would. Everything was going fine. Naruto did indeed have a blond moment and didn't suspect anything.

"Okay he's on his way!" Hinata shouted above the crowd and signaled them to be quiet. She hid behind one of the chairs. Then they all heard the door open.

"Hello?" Naruto said clueless.

"Surprise!" The crowd shouted. Hinata ran up to kiss him.

"Happy birthday!" She said to him. He kissed her back. Naruto was wearing black slacks, a white collar button up shirt w/ a tie, and a black jacket.

"Why did you do this?" He asked smiling.

"It's not everyday you turn 18. And I love you!" She said turning red. They both kissed and the crowd let out an "aw" and a few people whistled.

Everybody gave Naruto his presents. Except for Hinata.

"Hey Hinata! What about your present?" He asked her.

"I'll give it to you after cake." She replied seductively. Naruto turned red.

Hinata still had yet to put her outfit on. She was saving it for the performance. Hinata also considered it part of the gift.

"It's time Hinata." Whispered Hikari in her ear.

Hinata rushed into the bathroom and changed from her waitress outfit, to her performance one. Hinata had been worrying that something would go wrong, and indeed it did.

"My slacks won't fit!" She shouted to Hikari. Hikari ran in afraid for the worst.

"Jesus Hinata! You have them on backwards!" Hikari shouted cocking her hip.

"Oops." Hinata muttered utterly embarrassed. Hikari went out of the bathroom and up to the mike.

"Ladies and gentleman! Boys and girls! I am here to bring you one of the best musical artists to hit Konoha!" Hikari shouted.

"I wish Hinata was here to see this!" Naruto whispered to Shikamaru excitedly.

"You bone head." He muttered under his breath in reply.

"I present to you…" Hikari said holding the mike up. "The musical talents of…Hinata Hyuuga!" Naruto's jaw dropped and the crowd gasped.

Hinata walked out gracefully on the stage, smiling at Naruto. He was turning pink.

"Happy Birthday Naruto." She whispered into the mike. His smile grew bigger.

Hikari went over to the piano and started playing an opening. Hinata's voice rang through out the crowd. (You can skip the next part if u want; it's just the lyrics to stand together.)

She started off with stand together. (Note: --- mean the note holds and each – equals a quarter note beat)

"Stand alone---. See--- the rain that's falling down; below- where I'm rea—ching. Joining hands---, slowly—takes us to a place, we all can believe in! Side by side, we will sing----, growing hopes--, and dreams----. If we stand together! We will sing forever! Of the dreams, growing in our hearts! If we stand together! We will sing forever! Hope----, hope will find- a—wa---y! To our hearts-------!pause One by one----, we will follow with our hearts----, to a place we can dream of. To a place----to a place--- we can believe in. Side by side we will sing----, growing hopes---, and dreams! If we stand together---, we will sing----, forever! Of the dreams----, in our hearts-------. If we stand----we will sing--- forever! Side by side! Hope will find a way----, to our hay! (Acapulcono piano or instruments) We will stand, side by side, with our dreams, we will (piano comes back in) sing-----, with our hearts, will sing--------------------------------. (piano solo) To our hearts-------, to our hearts-----, to--- our--- hearts------." piano and voice fade

Naruto sat in awe. His face was glowing. The crowd cheered and applauded as Hinata took a bow. Hinata went up to the mike to make an announcement...

"I only have one more song to perform, and I'm sure you've all heard this before. But this is one of Naruto's favorite songs and I thought it fit the occasion." She said, her voice echoing as whispers filled the crowd. Hinata backed up from the mike and the lights dimmed.

Cultivate your hunger before you idealize.

Motivate your anger to make them all realize.

Climbing the mountain, never coming down.

Break into the contents, never falling down.

My knee is still shaking, like I was twelve,

Sneaking out of the classroom, by the back door.

A man railed at me twice though, but I didn't care.

Waiting is wasting for people like me.

Don't try to live so wise.

Don't cry 'cause you're so right.

Don't dry with fakes or fears,

'Cause you will hate yourself in the end.

(Repeats)

You say, "Dreams are dreams.

"I ain't gonna play the fool anymore."

You say, 'Cause I still got my soul.

Take your time, baby, your blood needs slowing down.

Breach your soul to reach yourself before you gloom.

Reflection of fear makes shadows of nothing, shadows of nothing.

You still are blind, if you see a winding road,

'Cause there's always a straight way to the point you see.

Don't try to live so wise.

Don't cry 'cause you're so right.

Don't dry with fakes or fears,

'Cause you will hate yourself in the end.

(Repeats)

Naruto wanted to cry. Nobody had ever done something like this for him before! Better yet, Hinata knew his favorite song and dang it better than the original song. After the song, he planned on trying to pay back Hinata.

As the crowd cheered and hollered, Hinata headed down the steps towards Naruto. Hinata ran over to him and grabbed his red tie, running her fingers down it.

"So did you like it?" She asked unsure of what his reply would be.

"Of course I did!" He replied smiling at her.

There was a long pause.

"You're beautiful you know that?" Naruto said to her, pushing her hair out of her face and behind her ears. She turned pink. Hinata looked at the clock and sighed.

"We have to leave in an hour." She said disappointed. "By then my pain killer will have worn off."

"Let's make the best of it then." Naruto replied.

Hinata was turned on by that comment. She grabbed his arm and pulled him out side the club. As soon as they were out, Hinata went in for the kiss. This time with a successful leg pop.

The kiss was long and pleasuring for both of them. Hinata reached around Naruto's neck and un-did his tie and ran her fingers down it, pulling the tie off his neck. They were now up against the side of the club out of site, against the wall.

Hinata let out a faint moan as they went further into the kiss. She managed to sneak her mouth away for a second,

"No further." She whispered. Naruto kept kissing her but never did go any further, knowing it wasn't time yet. Hinata had also promised her Father she would wait till she was married.

About five minutes later they pulled apart smiling.

"I love you." Naruto whispered.

"I love you too Naruto-kun." Hinata replied, her eyes getting watery.

They locked hands and headed back home, leaving the party to Ino who was drunk at the time. Hinata had practically started living w/ Naruto since Ino's party. Naruto didn't care. In fact, he enjoyed having company.

Naruto stuck the key in the lock, and opened the door.

"Home sweet home." He muttered walking into his apartment.

"I need my pills." Hinata wined clutching her stomach and running into Naruto's kitchen. "Where the hell are they?!" She yelled frustrated.

"They're in the bathroom cabinet." Naruto replied.

"Thanks." She said then ran into the bathroom. She opened the cabinet and opened the medicine bottle. She shoved six of them in her mouth then sighed with relief.

Hinata slid down the bathroom wall into a sitting position.

"My surgery's at eight tomorrow morning. Can you take me?" She asked Naruto with her eyes closed.

"Of course I will!" He replied sitting down next to her.

There was a long period of silence for about 5 minutes as the couple sat side by side. Then Hinata broke out in tears.

"I'm so scared Naruto!" She cried and put her head to his chest, crying into his white shirt. Frankly, Naruto had no idea what to say, if he would have been in her situation, he would have been scared out of his mind.

"It's okay." He comforted her. "You're a strong girl from a strong family, I'm sure you'll get through this!"

"I'm not worried about the surgery in general Naruto-kun! You know how Tsunade told us that the people died from allergic reactions?" She asked. Naruto nodded in reply. "Well, I'm allergic to six different kinds of medicine! So it's more like a 60/40 chance I will die! Death being the 60!" She whaled crying into Naruto.

"Well, uh, 40 is better than nothing!" He replied trying to sound reassuring.

Hinata looked up with her eyes red and swollen.

"You're right Naruto-kun!" She said happily, wiping the tears from her face.

"There was basically a 60/40 chance (you being the 40) that you would beat Neji! But look at you now! Neji just completed the Chuunin exams and your and ANBU squad leader!" She shouted looking confident. This made Naruto smile.

"You recognize, when you're better, you can go seek revenge on Sakura right?" Naruto asked trying to make Hinata exited about the surgery.

"Hell yah and I plan to!" She yelled standing up. Hinata was acting sorta like Naruto.

"My pain killer is kicking in." She whispered in Naruto's ear. "That means we can start having fun." Naruto turned red as Hinata walked her fingers up his chest.

Uh-uh Hina-chan…" He started to say until he was interrupted by her kissing him. They were both deep in pleasure, especially Naruto. Hinata was rubbing his neck and giving him a luxurious kiss.

Naruto was hoping it would have never ended. Until, the door bell rang.

"God dammit!" He muttered as Hinata pulled away.

"I'll get it." She offered. Naruto nodded. When Hinata opened the door, she saw Tsunade, covered in blood.

"Hinata! Naruto! We need you now! Hiashi has been murdered! Akatsuki and the Sound are attacking." She yelled frantically trying to catch her breath.

"What the hell?" Naruto yelled standing up. Hinata stood motionless, her father, was dead.

"The Sound and Akatsuki, they've allied!" Tsunade added.

"Why the hell are they here?!" Naruto yelled putting on his ANBU cloak.

"They're trying to take over the leaf. And Hinata, Naruto, they're after you both."

TO BE CONTINUED…

(dun dun duuuuuuun)


	5. Chapter 5

Drawn Together

(Episode 5 A NaruHina Fan Fic.)

New S-rank mission. Stop Sasuke and Zetsu!

"Why?" Hinata asked, finally out of shock.

"Hinata I'm not sure if you know this, but you have the seven tailed demon cat inside of you. And they're after that." Tsunade replied, afraid of Hinata's reaction.

"So that's why my clan treated me like trash?" She asked slightly angry.

"Yes Hinata. I'm sorry. We were lucky enough just to keep it inside your clan." Tsunade said sadly, but then looked up at Naruto.

"And Naruto, they're after the nine tailed demon fox inside of you, which I'm sure you already knew about."

"Sure did." He replied.

"Okay, this is a new S-rank mission." Tsunade started off. "Akatsuki is not our prime target Sasuke is one of our prime targets. But he has an accomplice; this person has been identified as one of Orochimaru's minions, since he is dead, Sasuke has taken control."

"He's dead?!" Hinata and Naruto both yelled in sync.

"Yes. Sasuke killed him. He has also killed Itachi."

"No way!" Naruto shouted. "Not even I could defeat him!"

"Naruto, the way it is, is that only and Uchiha could have killed Itachi. That's why he left Sasuke as an avenger. Oh well, back to his accomplice. His name is Zetsu and he has already killed 6 people. 6 jounins." Tsunade said as Hinata knew she would be up against him, since Naruto would take Sasuke.

"You are granted full power for this mission." Tsunade added. Jounin leveled ANBU were only aloud to use certain amounts of charka, so this was the first time they had been granted full power.

"Sweet." Naruto replied, ready to fight.

"You two, get ready and head out." Tsunade said then disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Hinata ran to Naruto's closet and got out her robe/cloak (what ever you wanna call it) and slipped on her mask.

"Do you think we should wear the cloaks?" Naruto asked Hinata. "They might just weigh us down."

"We need to wear them. That way the enemy won't know where our shields are and they won't know our weak points. And we need to hide the explosive tags." She replied.

"Good point." Naruto said agreeing w/ her. It looked like Hinata, would have to wait awhile for her surgery.

They crawled out Naruto's window and went from rooftop to rooftop. They had to get the women and children somewhere safe first. So they went and got all of them and put them up where the Hokage's faces are. Then it was time to get down to business.

"Where should we start first?" Hinata asked Naruto.

"I have no idea. We need one of Kakashi's dogs to help track down their scent." As if Naruto spoke to soon, up cam a little brown dog.

"Oy, Naruto." The dog said.

"Pakkun?!" Naruto questioned smiling underneath his mask.

"We need you to track down Sasuke again." Naruto said to the dog.

"Gosh this kid is troublesome." Pakkun replied and sniffed the ground. "It's faint, but I smell him this way." Pakkun said jumping up to the top of a building. "Come on!" He yelled. Naruto and Hinata both followed with out a question.

About 20 minutes went by as Naruto and Hinata had already passed 8 fires and about 15 dead people, and countless injured civilians

"He's about a mile away from here." The dog finally said. "Just keep going straight. I've gotta go, Kakashi's calling me." Pakkun added and disappeared. So they went ahead silently, knowing they were to close to risk talking. They still had no idea what Zetsu looked like, so they talked to no one.

They were already way into the forest, close to the nearest post town.

"Where the hell is he?" Naruto muttered.

"Let's just pray he doesn't disappear like the last time you two fought." Hinata replied. The last time they had fought, they had talked more than anything, like about the past and not a lot when on. This time, one would die, they would both die, or they would both get seriously injured. Either way, the turn out would not be good. Hinata was worried for Naruto. For Sasuke to kill Itachi, that means he's strong.

Then suddenly, Naruto felt a surge of chakra coming towards them.

"Duck!" He yelled and pulled Hinata down. They swung around the tree branch, Hinata in shock. Naruto and Hinata looked up, she gasped and Naruto growled.

"You." Naruto said with hatred in his voice. There in front of them, was Sasuke Uchiha.

"I never thought you'd make ANBU." Sasuke started off, scanning him up and down.

"I never thought you'd go as low as to attack your own land, the land your parents help build along with your ancestors." Naruto retorted in reply. And he meant every word of it.

"I'm not attacking Konoha you dim-wit." Sasuke replied. "Akatsuki's here for you, and I said I would bring you to them if they would become my allies. I decided to let them do what ever they wanted to Konoha."

"You bastard!" Naruto yelled, Hinata cringing at the thought of what they could do to the village.

"And I see you've brought a friend?" Sasuke questioned looking at Hinata.

"Shut up. This time it's you and me! No interference. Battle to the death! Go it?" Naruto yelled at him.

"Fine. I move first." Sasuke said sending chakra through his sword. Naruto pushed Hinata back.

Hinata stared at his sword in awe. He was sending chidori through it! But how could he? Sasuke charged at Naruto with his sword literally blazing. Naruto thought he would just simply dodge, but Sasuke had a trick up his sleeve.

With out a moments notice, an electric dragon came out of Sasuke's sword bigger than Naruto. But Sasuke wasn't done yet, and then he shouted,

"Chidori dragon replication!" Making four of the dragons.

One came from the left, then the right, the back, and the front, cornering Naruto. It took Naruto a moment, but then he remembered he had learned a rasengan replication jutsu.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" He shouted. A clone appeared next to him. They immediately started building up the rasengan. Once the rasengan was to a good size, he shouted,

"Rasengan Replication no Jutsu!" and 3 other clones holding the rasengan appeared. They all rammed into one of the dragons, causing them to perish.

"Not bad." Sasuke muttered, trying to act calm. But Hinata could tell he was surprised.

"Now it's my turn." Naruto shouted. "Kyuubi chakra release!" A big poof of red smoke came from Naruto, then red transparent flames started coming off of him. After that. Naruto pulled out his ANBU sword and pored his chakra into it.

"Izumi, release!" He then shouted.

Naruto charged towards Sasuke with a killing intent. Their blades clashed, sparks flying through the air. They pulled apart charging again. This repeated until Naruto managed to get Sasuke's shoulder.

"Shit!" Sasuke yelled falling back. "You're the first challenge I've had for awhile! Now for you're girlfriend, Zetsu!" He shouted. A figure with white hair and blue eyes appeared. He had on a yellow shirt and black baggy jeans.

"So who am I fighting?" Zetsu asked.

"The girl over there." Sasuke said pointing to Hinata.

"Aw, what a shame I'm going to have to kill such a pretty little thing!" Zetsu said walking over to Hinata.

"Don't get to confident smart ass!" Hinata yelled in reply.

"Oh! She's feisty Sasuke! I'm going to have fun with this one." Zetsu said looking back at Sasuke.

Zetsu started to run the opposite way of Naruto and Sasuke through the forest.

"Byakugan!" Hinata shouted chasing after him. Little did Hinata know, she was heading into a trap.

Hinata suddenly felt tired and closed her eyes for a moment, then opened them. Soon enough, the trees started fading.

"What the hell?" She mumbled squinting her eyes. She looked down stepping on something, or someone. She looked down to see Zetsu, dead flat on the ground.

"The other ANBU must have gotten to him." Hinata said to herself, de-activating the Byakugan. "I better head back to Naruto."

Hinata turned around and headed back to where Naruto and Sasuke had been fighting. There was blood spattered on the trees, kunai on the ground. And Naruto's sword stuck in the dirt. Hinata found a trail of blood, leading behind a bush. She followed.

Hinata nearly passed out at who she saw behind the tree. The body was in such bad shape, that she could only tell by the hair. In front of her, was Naruto, a very dead Naruto.

Hinata screamed and ran over to him.

"Naruto? Naruto. Naruto!" She shouted. She shook the ripped up body and removed a kunai from his chest. Then a light bulb turned on inside Hinata's head. Naruto had been wearing his ANBU equipment. His chest shield would have deflected the kunai. And Hinata saw no sign of Naruto's cloak (which he wasn't wearing) anywhere.

"This is a gen-jutsu." Hinata muttered. She stood up from Naruto's body. Hinata, had a plan.


	6. Chapter 6

Drawn Together

(Episode 6 A NaruHina FanFic.)

Getting Out Of A Gen-Jutsu

Hinata had to think for a moment. There was a long pause. Then she muttered something under her breath. Then Hinata disappeared in a poof of smoke. She had only been a shadow clone.

"What the hell?!" Zetsu shouted jumping down from a tree to the place where Hinata had been standing. "I didn't even detect it." He muttered. Shortly after that he shouted, "Release!" Their surroundings started to fade.

Little did Zetsu know, Hinata had muttered "Transportation Jutsu." And had disappeared to a place else where in the gen-jutsu. He hadn't been thinking. The jutsu had been founded by the Hyuuga during a time of war. Hinata had finally found it to be useful.

When Zetsu released the jutsu, it had been released from Hinata as well. She had fooled him. She woke up sitting up against a tree. Her eyes heavy with sleep. Hinata stood up rubbing her head. Then she heard a rustle behind her.

"Shit!" She shouted sheathing her sword.

Hinata turned around facing Zetsu, blocking his attack from his sword.

"Aren't you sincere! Attacking your enemy when they're down? You must feel proud!" She shouted as their blades clashed. They were pushed apart by the force of their swords. Each time going at it again, looking for an opening.

Hinata pulled her sword in front of her. She immediately started sending her chakra through it. The sword was now outlined with green chakra. It immensely grew to where the sword had also grown in size.

"Akane, release!" Hinata shouted. Now the sword was literally flaming with chakra.

"Wind blade!" She shouted swinging her sword towards Zetsu. This technique created a blade of wind, it could only be avoided by another wind element attack. Of course, Zetsu penetrated it.

"Air slicing blast!" He yelled. It sliced the blade with what seemed to be needles made of air. Hinata stood in awe as her technique slowly faded into the air. Then, Zetsu disappeared.

"Damn you!" Hinata shouted shooting back giving a few hand signs then yelling, "Byakugan!" She slid back over to a tree. She scanned the forest for any trace of body heat, none was found. She spun around frantically searching for the slightest clue.

Soon, out of nowhere, Hinata heard a voice shout, "Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" Hinata looked above. A blaze of fire was coming from Zetsu.

"Suiton, Suishouha no Jutsu!" Hinata yelled, barely being able to counter his attack. She had formed a water wave(or dome) above her, blocking Zetsu's attack.

Zetsu shot back breathing heavy.

"Damn. You're one of the hardest opponents I've had for awhile." Zetsu managed to heave out. "Nothing less to be expected of the ANBU Black Ops." He added glaring at Hinata. She had no reply. "Well aren't you gonna reply to me?" Zetsu questioned. "Fine, what ever. Don't answer me then." He said backing up.

Then from behind the tree he had been standing in front of, a clone of Hinata popped out tacking Zetsu and putting a kunai to his throat.

"You let your guard down." Hinata said walking over to him, the clone struggling to keep him hostage.

"Bitch!" Zetsu yelled struggling for freedom.

"Now now now Mr.Zetsu," Hinata started off saying in a baby tone, rubbing her finger down the kunai her clown was holding to his throat. "You must remember I am of the ANBU Black Ops. And I am in charge of the interrogation unit." She added, spinning a kunai around her finger. "And I can do such horrible things to you, that you probably thought they weren't even possible." Zetsu was now starting to get nervous. Hinata was serious.

"Now, tell me, where is your little hide out." She asked looking Zetsu in the eye.

"Why the hell should I tell you?" Zetsu yelled at her with true arrogance in his tone.

"Do you really want me to start cutting off your fingers one by one?" Hinata questioned taking his hand and running a kunai through his fingers.

"You wouldn't do that!" He yelled, jolting his hand back.

"You're right." Hinata said looking down. "That would be to nice." She then said looking up and smiling. "Would you prefer skinning or scalping?" Now that was one thing Hinata wouldn't do. She just had to seem like she would.

Zetsu looked at her terrified. Fear was burnt into his eyes. Scalping was when you took the layer of skin of a persons head(including hair.). Then skinning was the same thing except it was one the legs and arms. Either way, it sucked, and was a very long and painful death.

No reply came from Zetsu.

"Fine. I'll choose for you." Hinata then said, walking slowly over to Zetsu. She grabbed his hair w/ her hand and held the kunai to it. "Scalping it is." She started to push the knife into his patch of hair just deep enough to hurt. Zetsu yelled now knowing she was dead serious.

"Okay I surrender! I'll tell you just stop!" Zetsu finally shouted. Hinata pulled the kunai back

"Good. Now talk!" She replied hitting him in the back of the head.

" O-okay! It depends on who u want. Akatsuki has re-located many places but has finally settled down. They are found on an island between the Void and Water country. In fact, almost right at the border." He started off with.

"Is it on the map?" Hinata questioned.

"Of course not! It's sort of like a Bermuda Triangle thing. All things going threw it have disappeared."

"Okay now tell me about Orochimaru." That was Hinata's main goal. She was also trying to be of some assistance to Naruto. Just in case Sasuke were to run away again, Naruto could maybe find him.

"Orochimaru's place is harder to find. It's also between two countries, the fire and water country." He replied.

"So why is it so hard to find?" Hinata questioned afraid of the worst.

"It's under water in a gen-jutsu camouflage." He answered. "It's almost impossible to find. It's disguised as a ship wreck. But if you get in, you'll have to worry about the sharks and traps."

"That's all I need to know." She finally said pushing Zetsu away from her.

Hinata shot up in the tree. Now she had to go find Naruto. Their battle SHOULD have been finished, but Hinata had been wrong before.

Hinata whipped her hair out of her face as she started to sense Naruto. But along with it was Sasuke. Zetsu was fallowing behind her, still trying to process his defeat. He was no longer a threat to her, he was out of Chakra.

Ahead Hinata saw a patch of light. It was both blue, and orange. The light grew and started blowing past the trees. She stopped and took cover. After the surge had passed, Hinata rushed ahead. The blast had been from Naruto and Sasuke.

She slowed down as she saw Naruto and Sasuke, both heaving, standing apart from each other glaring. Sasuke's shirt was burnt and ripped. He had a black eye and a bloody scratch on his face and chest. Naruto's cloche and been ripped off and his black outfit scorched. He was sweating and had a deep gouge in his leg that seemed to be from Sasuke's sword. She was surprised he was still walking.

"I'm sorry it had to come to this." Naruto said to Sasuke summoning a clone. They started to form the rasengan.

"If you do recall Naruto, the last time my Chidori and your Rasengan clashed, I won." He replied with a snicker.

"I know, but I've improved. This is not the same rasengan you've seen. In fact, nobody has seen this form, not even Jaraiya." He said grinning.

The ball Naruto and his clone had been forming, was a mix of blue and orange. He had mixed both of his chakras together. The rotation was also different. The ball had spiked pricking out of it. Hinata had never seen such a technique before.

"Mine is improved as well." Sasuke said gathering his chakra in his palm. His was also very different. It had a yellow ball in the middle. The chidori seemed to grow out of it. The chidori was also black instead of the purple like blue it had been.

"Well in that case," Naruto started off saying as his clone poofed into smoke. "Bring it."

The two jounin ran towards each other. Their killing intent so obvious, it was scary.

"Stil Doden Rasengan!" Naruto shouted pulling his arm in front of him.(note, Stil Doden is Silent Kill in Dutch.) At the same time, Sasuke shouted,

"Apostaat Chidori!" (note, Apostaat means renegade in Dutch.)

The two bashed into each other. A what seemed to be sonic wave washed over Konoha. The ground shook as Hinata ducked. Sasuke and Naruto were literally neck and neck. They tried to push forward, but were almost equally matched. But one was stronger.

"Summon! Kyuubi!" Naruto shouted pushing forward. He closed his eyes and opened them. They had changed. They were now orange.

The whiskers on his face grew larger and thicker. His hair also grew in thickness. Naruto had summoned the Kyuubi's chakra. Hinata had never seen him like this.

Naruto pushed forward managing to get Sasuke in the stomach with his rasengan. Sasuke coughed up blood as his Chidori gradually decreased. Naruto pushed him into a tree. They kept going back until they had been threw three of them. One of Naruto's hands on his neck, the other holding the rasengan to his stomach. His rasengan eventually faded away, as Sasuke lay on the ground, motionless.

Hinata ran over to Naruto as the Kyuubi's chakra left him. Naruto's blue eyes stared down at Sasuke. Hinata leaned into him. Naruto pulled out his old forehead protector out of his pocket.

"I'm sorry it had to end this way." Naruto mumbled to his long lost friend. Naruto was crying invisible tears. He laid the forehead protector across Sasuke's chest. He wasn't breathing.

Zetsu ran over to Sasuke and picked him up.

"We'll get you for this!" He shouted and disappeared into the trees. Hinata hugged Naruto as he just stood there.

"We have to save the rest of the village." She said to him looking up.

"Lets go then." He replied shooting off. Hinata followed him. Neither of them spoke a word.

Naruto and Hinata stopped as they saw Kiba running towards them.

"Hinata! Naruto! Are you guys okay?" Kiba asked them taking off his ANBU mask.

"Yes we're fine." Hinata replied for herself and Naruto. He just stood there with a blank expression. The same he had looked at Sasuke with.

"Did you find Sasuke and Zetsu?" Kiba questioned ignoring Naruto.

"Yes. I interrogated Zetsu while Naruto fought Sasuke. She said looking at Naruto as he clinched at Sasuke's name. "Naruto beat him."

"No way!" Kiba shouted. "Well, we managed to defeat Akatsuki. Frankly, they were amateurs." Kiba laughed. "We're just trying to get the civilians under control."

"Good. We're going to go talk to Tsunade. I need my surgery." Hinata replied holding her side. She had been wounded there from the battle and was fretting over it.

"Oh okay. Well, good luck!" Kiba yelled to her as he ran away back towards the village.

"Lets sit for a second." Hinata said to Naruto sitting on a branch of a tree.

"Okay." Naruto replied. His face was still showing no emotion.

"Are you okay?" Hinata asked him worried.

"No!" He yelled suddenly breaking out in tears. Naruto had never or rarely cried around Hinata. This was a first.

He cried into her shoulder.

"I almost killed my best friend! I'm a monster Hina-chan! Why do you love me?" He whaled looking up at her.

"I'm a monster too Naruto-kun! And I just found out today! I love you because you're you!" She replied stroking his hair as he cried into her shoulder.

Naruto sat up. Not much longer after that, Hinata grappled over in pain. She needed her surgery now. Hinata passed out and started to fall from the tree.

Naruto flew down and managed to break her fall.

"Shit! She needs Tsunade!" He shouted placing Hinata in his arms. He flew past the trees and finally made it back to Konoha. Now he needed to find Tsunade, and hope she wasn't injured. Or even worse, dead.


	7. Chapter 7 FINALE!

Drawn Together

(Episode 7 A NaruHina FanFic.)

Naruto couldn't imagine the sennin dead. No, she can't be, he thought to himself. She had fought against Orochimaru and Kabuto and lived. There was no way these guys could kill her.

Luckily enough, Naruto was right. Tsunade was standing at the gate of Konoha breathing quite heavily. She had a bruise on her cheek and a cut on her neck. But she was in better shape than Naruto. She could heal herself quickly and easily.

"Tsunade!" Naruto yelled towards the blonde sennin. "Hinata need her surgery! Now!"

"I know." Tsunade replied taking Hinata from Naruto. "I was expecting her to be dead. But she's a strong girl."

"Yah she is. She got wounded again so she's in bad condition." He added.

"Okay Naruto, come with me. I know you love her but she has to go in right away. So you'll have to wait in the hall till we're done." Tsunade said looking up at Naruto with a sad look.

"That's what I thought." Naruto replied following Tsunade to the hospital.

Tsunade burst threw the doors of the hospital with Hinata in her arms.

"I need a hospital bed now!" She shouted. "This girl needs surgery now!" The medical-nin ran over with a bed. They lifted Hinata on to it and raced her off to surgery room 3.

Naruto barely had time to process what they had done, so he just sat down and waited.

(Note! I'm not giving any details about the surgery cuz dat would be nasty!)

Four hours had passed and Naruto was beginning to grow worried. He was twittling his fingers much like Hinata had done when she was a genin. He was worried about her. She was partly having Lee's surgery, so this was only the second time Tsunade had performed it. That thought made Naruto sweat in frustration.

Soon Tsunade walked out of the surgery room with a frown on her face. Naruto looked at her as she looked down.

"Naruto, I don't know how to say this but…" She started off. Naruto wanted to cry. This couldn't be good. "The surgery was a…" Naruto stared at her afraid of her words. "A SUCCESS!" She shouted jumping up and down.

Naruto yelled and joined Tsunade in her spazestic jumping.

"So she'll be fine?" He questioned.

"Yep! It went better than Lee's surgery!" Tsunade yelled in reply.

"When can I see her?" Naruto asked immediately thinking of the person at hand.

"You can now. She should be waking up soon." Tsunade said smiling at him.

Naruto walked into the cold hospital room. There in front of him was a motionless Hinata. Naruto walked over to her bed and looked down at her. For once in her life, it looked as if she had no care in the world. She was so peaceful. He couldn't believe the seven tailed demon cat was sealed inside her.

_One Month Later…_

Two people slowly made their way through a group of trees. One of them had blonde hair and the other one navy blue. It was Naruto and Hinata. It had now been a month since Hinata's surgery and the second invasion on Konoha. Hinata was doing quite a lot better. Sakura and Hinata had made up, finally. Hinata had been healing really quick do to the power from the seven tails. She was almost back to normal.

Naruto and Hinata made their way down a stoned path. Both were silent.

"Why did you call me here Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked in a sweet tone.

"Um, I-I-I'll tell you later." Naruto answered. Hinata sighed as the couple resumed their walk. Hinata tried making small talk a few times but it didn't work.

About a half an hour later Hinata started growing very impatient.

"Naruto-kun, what did you want to tell me?! I don't want to continue walking." Hinata complained. Naruto smiled.

"Fine." He replied. They stopped walked. The two people turned to each other. "Hinata, I just want to say that you're the most amazing girl I have ever met. And well, I want to be with you forever." He said.

'_Oh no.' _Hinata thought. _'Is he…' _Naruto knelt down. "Hinata Hyuuga, will you marry me?" He asked revealing a black box. He opened it and you found a gold ring with a small diamond in the shape of a heart. Hinata felt a tear stream down her cheek.

"YES!" She yelled and latched on to her now fiancé. Naruto smiled widely and returned the hug. Hinata looked the blonde ninja in the eye. Their eyes met for a few seconds. Then Hinata crashed their lips together in what you could say was a bruising kiss.

Well, I know this was a short story. But I would like to end it here. This is just proof that love will make it through no matter what the costs are. For these to beings, it was some of the worst things ever imaginable. People say when you find the love of your life, time stops. And when you kiss that special someone, fireworks go off. But no one had ever said what happens when you agree to marry someone. Well, let's just say, your heart skips a beat. For one moment in your life, you feel as if you've been touched by an angel. And this angel is known as, cupid.

THE END…


End file.
